projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Plartu
The Division of Plartu is a Craftian federal division in the state of Meyang. It was created in 1947 and was first contested at the general election later that year, making it one of the oldest existing divisions. It is named after the indigenous Reatinese name for southern Meyang, now commonly known as the Plartu region, although when the division was first created, the area was simply known as the 'Southern Tablelands'. The Division of Plartu covers a vast section of southern Meyang, and includes the regional centres of Wilkins and Stigston Harbour, which together form much of the division's voting population. The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is Dawn Ekhoff, a member of the National United Party. History While Plartu appears to be a vast rural electorate, its voters are actually concentrated in the cities of Wilkins and Stigston Harbour – both mainly working class cities that lean heavily towards the United Party. The rest of the electorate's voters are spread across the Plartu plains and mainly consist of small farming communities. These voters lean towards the Craftian Conservative Party. Plartu's boundaries have not changed much since its creation as population growth in regional areas has stalled. The seat has been fairly safe for the United Party since the 2050s. Incumbents often hold the seat for long periods of time. Notable members include two Craftian leaders: Percy Raymond, the third Premier of the Province of Craftia (1947–1951), and Lachlan Charles, the first Prime Minister of Craftia (1987–1990), as well as Martin Dominelli, a Conservative who held Plartu for 33 years from 1998 to 2031. Members } | Percy Raymond | Protection | 1947–1960 |- | 2 | | Calvin Dorwell | Labour | 1960–1966 |- | 3 | | Archibald Pace | National | 1966–1975 |- | rowspan="4"|4 | | rowspan="4"|Lachlan Charles | Labour | 1975–1977 |- | | Independent | 1977–1978 |- | | ICP | 1978–1980 |- | | Liberty | 1980–1987 |- | rowspan="2"|5 | | rowspan="2"|Americano Trecaz | Liberty | 1987–1991 |- | | Conservative | 1991–1993 |- | 6 | | Johnathan Fryday | Liberty | 1993–1995 |- | 7 | | Marshall Chen | United | 1995–1998 |- | 8 | | Martin Dominelli | Conservative | 1998–2031 |- | 9 | | James Roy Kwan | United | 2031–2040 |- | 10 | | Kelly Fox | Conservative | 2040–2051 |- | (9) | | James Roy Kwan | United | 2051–2064 |- | 11 | | Dawn Ekhoff | United | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Dawn Ekhoff | align="right"|41,489 | align="right"|43.68 | align="right"| +0.35 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Karen Duvall | align="right"|34,442 | align="right"|36.26 | align="right"| +6.14 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Doug McLeod | align="right"|6,411 | align="right"|6.75 | align="right"|–2.25 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Raisa Saito | align="right"|3,904 | align="right"|4.11 | align="right"|–1.93 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Mimi Jones | align="right"|2,679 | align="right"|2.82 | align="right"| +2.82 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|James Collington | align="right"|2,242 | align="right"|2.36 | align="right"|–1.55 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Jeremy Coghlan | align="right"|1,339 | align="right"|1.41 | align="right"| +1.41 |- | | align="left"|Progressive | align="left"|Kathy Lu | align="right"|1,320 | align="right"|1.39 | align="right"| +1.39 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Stephanie Chapman | align="right"|1,159 | align="right"|1.22 | align="right"| +1.22 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94,985 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.34 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.00 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2,599 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2.66 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.00 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,584 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91.78 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.69 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Dawn Ekhoff | align="right"|54,284 | align="right"|57.15 | align="right"|–3.62 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Karen Duvall | align="right"|40,701 | align="right"|42.85 | align="right"| +3.62 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.62 ! |}